Home
by Rukia Blood-Moon
Summary: They were at it again. Screaming, yelling endless waves of insults at each other, back and forth, back and forth. Yong Soo covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. Why couldn't they just shut up?


**DON'T EAT ME! THE PLOT BUNNY REFUSED TO LEAVE ME ALONE! e.e**

* * *

They were at it again.

Screaming, yelling endless waves of insults at each other, back and forth, back and forth. Yong Soo covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. Why couldn't they just shut up?

His eldest brothers brown eyes were filled with anger as he shouted angrily at the American with hair the color of caramel in front of him. Beside him was his husband, a tall Russian fellow with a usually slightly intimidating aura, that was expanding by the minute with anger. His face was still filled with a creepy smile mind you, but Yong Soo could detect the threat hidden underneath the surface of his childish grin.

Yong Soo's twin brother, Dae-Hyun, was sitting on the living chair opposite to him, his arms crossed and his brown eyes filled with boredom as he watched the two adults argue relentlessly. His hair was sleek and long, tied into a braid with a red ribbon at the end. Almost the same hairstyle as his… mother.

Yong Soo felt a lump form in his throat and his eyes go misty at the thought of the once-vibrant woman. He longed for her and his father to be by his side right now, even in the midst of all this fighting, so they could laugh and tell Yao, Ivan, and Alfred that it was all just a big misunderstanding and that they didn't die in a car crash only two days ago. But Yong Soo couldn't delude himself into believing that would actually happen. Yong Soo looked back at his brother again. How could he appear so composed? Their _parents _just died. Yong Soo felt a sting of anger directed towards his brother. Didn't he care about them?

"He's part of our family-aru! Dae-Hyun is going to live with me and Ivan-aru!" Yao yelled loud enough to jolt Yong Soo out of his thoughts. Yong Soo stole a glance at Alfred, one of his fellow sophomore friend.

Alfred's cerulean eyes were uncharacteristically narrowed with anger. The teenager shook his head and glared at Yao, responding, "I know you already have your heart set on having Dae-Hyun live with you, but what of Yong Soo? He can't live with you, you're apartment is only big enough for three people, Mei, Leon, Kiku and everyone else is living in their college dorms, so Yong Soo can't live with them. He's going to come live with me." Alfred spat the last word out like a bullet.

Yong Soo saw a flicker of hesitation in the Chinese man's chocolate orbs as if he hadn't thought of Yong Soo living with him in the first place. Yong Soo felt his heart plummet at the thought. _Doesn't _aniki _care about me? I mean, I know I tend to get a little over excited about some things, but he loves me right? His little brother?_

Alfred was still waiting for an answer. Yao stuttered slightly at the first word as if he was making up his words along as he went, "Y-yeah, but he's ours too so he's coming with us!" Yao said and Yong Soo felt his heart clench. Yao just said, 'he's ours', he didn't say he was part of their family like Dae-Hyun. He was just merely an object to him.

That thought was it for Yong Soo. While the three of them were arguing with each other, the Korean stood up and quietly crept to the sliding glass door. He glanced back. They were too into their argument to notice. Sliding the door open, Yong Soo slipped outside and closed the door softly. Then without checking to see if they had noticed him by now, he spun around and raced towards the fence and jumped over it, racing down the streets as fast as he could. So fast that no one could see his tears.

Yong Soo disappeared into the darkness and to the only refuge he could think of.

~O~O~

On Yong Soo's way to his destination, rain had started to pour down from the unrelenting skies and now he was soaked to the bone. Regardless of his condition, however, he continued marching down the street shivering from the cold until he was in front of a caramel brown house with a dark brown roof. Knock-Out roses bloomed in pretty white clusters around the walkway that led to the houses front door. Yong Soo took one step on the well-kept lawn and hesitated for a moment. What if everyone was asleep? Yong Soo didn't want to wake them up. But then again, his friend would probably be awake even if everyone else was asleep. He still didn't want to go through the front door, though.

Yong Soo jogged over towards the direction of the fence and jumped it with ease. Yong Soo squinted at the view in front of him, trying to see through the thick curtain of the night until he spotted a window with the light on inside. Yup, he was awake.

Trudging through the backyard carefully to avoid any tomato plants or turtles (Yong Soo didn't know how they got there, his friend refused to answer that) and approached the window. Feeling around for a moment, Yong Soo gripped the bottom of the window and pulled it up. Then he promptly climbed through the opening and sat down on the window sill.

Inside, Yong Soo's best friend, Lovino Vargas was sitting at his desk, scribbling furiously in a notebook. The Italian boy glanced up when he heard a thump on his wood floor and turned around, unsurprised to see Yong Soo sitting on his window sill. Instead of questioning why he was there in the first place or why he was wet, Lovino simply said, "Hi."

"Hi." Yong Soo answered back and then shyly asked, "Is it okay if I spend the night over here?" He didn't want to go back to his house. If he listened to five more seconds of their arguing, he was going to vomit.

Lovino must of seen the desperation in Yong Soo's eyes, so he simply answered, "Sure, just make sure your quiet alright? I don't want my mom to come in here-" As if fate was against the olive-skinned teenager, Lovino's mom entered the room.

"Lovi, honey, did you see my-" Mrs. Vargas abruptly stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared at Yong Soo with her emerald eyes. After a moment's pause, her eyebrows rose in delight and she clapped her hands together, a cheerful grin forming on her face. "Oh! Yong Soo I didn't see you there! Oh dear, and your all wet! Let me get you some towels. Lovi, be a dear and give some of your clothes to Yong Soo." As Mrs. Vargas babbled on, Yong Soo saw Lovino face palm and let out a groan at his mom's endless chatter.

To be honest, Yong Soo liked Lovino's mom. Mrs. Vargas was a pretty tall woman, with long brown hair and two peculiar hair curls that were in the same exact places as Lovino himself and his twin brother. Her green eyes were always filled with enthusiasm and she always had a carefree aura radiating around her, that was so powerful, it could knock down Ivan's terrifying power in a second. She was like a second mother to him.

In less than ten minutes, with Mrs. Vargas's insistence, Yong Soo was showered, dressed in a cotton white t-shirt and pajama bottoms, and sipping hot chocolate with Lovino and his family in the living room.

Mr. and Mrs. Vargas were in their pajamas, but they still talked to Yong Soo as if he didn't arrive in the middle of the night and it was just an afternoon picnic. Francis was flirting with everyone like a champion, while Feliciano was sketching a picture of pasta on the floor with a dozy look on his face, occasionally letting out a random 'Ve~' for no particular reason. Giovanni and Martin, Lovino's older brother's were making pasta in the kitchen, since they were already hungry again and claimed that pasta could be eaten any time of the day. Marcello had snuck into Lovino's room and was now looking through all his stuff without Lovino's knowledge and then his little sister, Carissa was reading a book about economics on a living chair.

Mrs. Vargas started to coo over what a little cutie Lovino was when he was a little, and the Italian let out a yelp and cried, "D-don't go there again, d-damn it! C-chigi!" Mrs. Vargas laughed and stood up. "Alright, alright. I'm going to go get Yong Soo some towels." She said flashing the Asian a smile before skipping down the hallway, making Lovino cringe.

"Your mom's weird." Lovino's dad said, then asked Yong Soo, "So what are you doing here, _capretto_, did something happen?" The seemingly young Italian man inquired. Mr. Vargas had chin-length hair that was black as midnight and amber eyes that matched Lovino's. Yong Soo hesitated, his mind showing him images of his brother's arguments with his friend and swallowed. "I don't really want to talk about it…" He said quietly, his hands clenching the mug of hot chocolate in his hands, burning the palms. Yong Soo didn't dare look up. He didn't want to see their sympathetic expressions. He'd gotten enough of them at the hospital.

The tense atmosphere was broken when Marcello raced into the living room with a triumphant smile on his face. In one of his hands, he wielded Lovino's sketchbook, which was turned to a page where there was a very well drawn picture of a Spanish man. "I _knew _you were hiding something in here, bro!" Marcello said triumphantly, holding the sketchbook up for everyone to see. Feliciano glanced up and let out a delighted squeal, launching himself at his stunned elder twin. "Ve~ _Fratello, _I knew you liked Toni!"

"S-shut up! I never said I liked him!" Lovino yelled, but everyone ignored that outburst and continued talking about the sketch.

"Ohonhonhon, is this _l'amour_ that my little brother is drawing~" Francis purred stalking over to Lovino, waggling his eyebrows. Carissa didn't even bother glancing up, but Martin started laughing. "I knew you were in denial, Lovino! You have the hots for Toni!" Mr. Vargas started sniffling and wiped pretend tears out from his eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Lovi~" Lovino's face turned beet red and he shoved Feliciano off of him and lunged at Marcello, grappling for his sketch book. Marcello dodged his attackers move and pretty soon the two of them were chasing each other around the whole house.

Yong Soo felt just about every depressing fiber in his body dissolve and pretty soon, he started laughing along with everyone (well, everyone except Giovanni, but that was because he was stoic as hell. He smiled though.) Everyone started laughing even harder when Mrs. Vargas came back and exclaimed, "Eeeeh? Lovi, you told me you've outgrown tag!"

After Mr. Vargas got everyone to calm down, they all devoured spaghetti and meatballs while Mrs. Vargas nearly exploded with excitement when she found out that her son had found someone to love and started giving out dating tips (Example: "If you're certain that Antonio is the right person for you, don't be afraid to take it another step if you catch my drift~"). By the time they finished eating, Lovino's ears were red as tomatoes and he stormed to his room with Yong Soo in tow.

"That fucking sucked." Lovino groaned and Yong Soo laughed, feeling happier than he had ever since the accident. "Yeah, but you have to admit, it was pretty funny watching you chase Marcello around." Lovino glared at Yong Soo with a pout, silently fuming at the Korean as he continued to laugh. When the noise died down, though, Lovino's face was expressionless and he asked, "So why _are _you here? Did something happen at home?"

Yong Soo froze and hesitated, debating on whether or not to tell Lovino. But then again, this was his best friend and one of the only people left he could trust. If he couldn't tell Lovino, he couldn't tell anybody. Yong Soo let his shoulders sag and told Lovino everything. Lovino listened without expression or comment while Yong Soo finished, "…and that's why I came over here."

Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair and then locked eyes with Yong Soo. "You say they're arguing about who's taking you in, but what do you want? Do you want to live with your brother and his scary as hell husband, or with hamburger bas- I mean Alfred…" Yong Soo went rigid and hesitated, unsure of what answer to give.

Yao was his big brother and he loved him to death… but Yao only seemed to scorn his existence. He never really acknowledged him unless he did something wrong and whenever Yong Soo tried to be playful and warm by saying 'That originated in Korea!' or try to grope his 'breasts' Yao only seemed to be disgusted. And he always seemed to favor Dae-Hyun over him. Then there was Ivan as well. On the rare occasions Yao came to visit Yong Soo and Dae-Hyun, Ivan would always be right there behind Yao with a childish smile that seemed to hide sadism. Whenever Yao wasn't watching, Ivan would be beating Yong Soo. Even when he screamed for him to stop, he just giggled and continued until he felt the need to stop.

Alfred on the other hand was one of his friends. They met each other in middle school and were always there for each other. Yong Soo's other best friend, Matthew was his twin brother so he wouldn't have to worry about not getting along with those two, but Alfred was moving out of state next week and if Yong Soo was going to live with them, he wouldn't be able to see Lovino or any of his other friends anymore.

Yong Soo looked up at Lovino, feeling completely miserable. "I don't know." He admitted. "I would like to stay with my family, but Ivan's terrible. And Alfred's moving soon and after everything has happened it seems like everything's changing."

Lovino opened his mouth, about to offer some advice when Mrs. Vargas burst into the room with tears streaming down her face. She flung herself at Yong Soo and wrapped her arms around him, bawling, "That's the saddest thing I ever heard in years!" She wailed, staining Yong Soo's shirt with tears. "I feel so sorry for you." She sniffed and then looked at Yong Soo in the eyes, with gleaming green ones. "You can live with us if you'd like. We have a guest room available if you're willing to take it." Yong Soo's eyes widened and he was about to go off rambling about how he couldn't accept such an offer (something Kiku rubbed off on him) when Lovino nodded and stated, "I don't have a problem with that."

"S-seriously?" Yong Soo choked in shock then a wide grin broke out on his face, relief making him soar. "Thank you!" He cried happily, making Byzantine and Lovino smile, a rare case for Lovino.

Mrs. Vargas stood up and said to the boys, "I'm going to call Yao about the arrangements. Make yourself at home, Yong Soo." Flashing a final smile, Mrs. Vargas exited the room leaving Yong Soo and Lovino alone.

Yong Soo grinned at Lovino with a grateful look. "Thank you." He said again, making Lovino roll his eyes and lean over to poke him between the eyes. "I got it the first time." He snorted, "But I can't see why you're so surprised. This place has practically been your home since forever."

Yong Soo just grinned even more. "Damn straight." He said and threw his hands up in the air and cheerfully said, "I'm home~"

* * *

**Ahfkwejbgfjbj Ending is B.S. At least this ending is happier than the other one I was thinking of. I hope you enjoyed reading this story, though folks! Although I do feel like a douche for making Russia a bad guy…**

**Arcadia: You are a douche.**

**Rukia: Thanks. I feel **_**so**_** much happier.**


End file.
